Problem: The perimeter of a square is $16$ inches. How long is each side?
$\text{? in}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. $ {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} + {\text{?}} = 16\text{ in} $ $ {4} + {4} + {4} + {4} = 16\text{ in} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $4$ inches long.